Tears of Sadness, Tears of Joy
by Cloclo125
Summary: Ukraine had a nightmare and Norway's there to comfort her. Read to find out more and don't forget to leave a comment! :3


-Tears of Sadness, Tears of Joy-

…

-Norway's POV-

-It was almost midnight as I woke up because I needed to go to the washroom. I looked at Ukraine who's sleeping peacefully. ((She's so cute when she's sleeping.)) I said to myself. I smiled, gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and went to the washroom.-

-While I washed my hands, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I'm really happy that Ukraine is my girlfriend. I always wanted to be with her and now, I'm with her. I'm there to protect her and to make her happy.-

-!-

- Then, I heard a scream. My eyes widened. She's the one who screamed! I rushed out the door, ran in the hallway and reached my bedroom where Yekaterina is. She was sitting on the bed and crying hard. I sat next to her and held her in my arms.

-It's okay, kjæresten. I'm there.- I said to her while stroking her hair.

-L-Lukas… *Sobs*-

-She threw her arms around me which she fell on top of me.-

-Oops… I-I'm s-sorry. Are y-you o-okay?- She said to me while still having tears falling from her blue eyes and blushing a little.

-Don't worry about that.- I said to her with a smile.

-She sat back on the bed and tried to not cry. I put my arm around her and kissed her gently on the lips. I looked at her and she snuggled against me. She was feeling better and I was glad because I hate it when she's crying or sad.

-Yekaterina?-

-Yes, Lukas?-

-… Can you tell me what happened?-

-… I had a nightmare.-

-End of POV-

When Ukraine said to Norway that she had a nightmare, she was trembling. Why? He didn't know.

-It was about what?- He said while stroking gently her cheek.

-It was about… It was about… It… *Sobs*-

She paused and tears were once again falling from her blue eyes.

-It was about what happened in my country, a long time ago. It's about a city called… *Sobs* Tchernobyl. *Starts to cry*

-Ukraine… min kjærlighet.-

Norway held Ukraine tight in his arms while comforting her.

-Hush… Don't cry.-

-I s-swear I w-wanted to h-help t-them but b-because o-of me, a l-lot of m-my people d-dieeed! *Doesn't stop to cry*

-Ukraine, it's not your fault.-

-Yes, it's my fault! I just want this to have never happened! It's all my-

-It's not your fault. Trust me.-

Ukraine looked into her Norway's deep purple eyes.

-That's true; some of your people died but do you know why? That's because they protected you. They wanted you to be safe. I'm sure that now, they're happy to see that you're okay, min kjærlighet. *Smiles at her*

-…-

Yekaterina was speechless. She started to cry and tears fell from her eyes but… those tears were not of sadness. They were tears of joy.

-Ukraine, are you-!

-I love you, Norway!- She said and threw her arms around him.

-I love you too and I will always do, my beautiful Ukrainian.- He said and kissed her on the lips.

...

After a little while, they were both asleep. Norway woke up and looked at Ukraine. He smiled and whispered in her while singing a song popular in his country.

**_'' Now I'm home, but I cannot stay_**  
><strong><em>I dream of you every day<em>**  
><strong><em>Got to know every inch of you<em>**  
><strong><em>Will you make my dream come true?''<em>**

**_''There's no place like home they say_**  
><strong><em>You're my home, so hear me pray.''<em>**

**_''I don't know you, but I need more time_**  
><strong><em>Promise me you'll be mine<em>**  
><strong><em>Birds are flying over Europe skies,<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me please why can't I?''<em>**

**_''Times have change but so have I_**  
><strong><em>I view my life through your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>On the go in my tourist's shoes<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'll stay truthful to you''<em>**

**_''Cause there's no place like home they say_**  
><strong><em>You're my home, so I guess I'll stay.''<em>**

**_''I don't know you, but I need more time_**  
><strong><em>Promise me you'll be mine<em>**  
><strong><em>Birds are flying over Europe skies<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me please why can't I?''<em>**

**_''I don't know you, but I need more time_**  
><strong><em>Promise me you'll be mine<em>**  
><strong><em>Birds are flying over Europe skies<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me please why can't I?''<em>**

-... I love you, Yekaterina.-

He kissed her gently on the lips and fell asleep.

-Ukraine's POV-

-I'm a good country and no matter what, I'll protect the ones that I love and I will always be by your side... Norway.-

-The End-


End file.
